Christmas Vacation
by DixonVixen93
Summary: Teddy Bear Snippet: Extremely passionate teenagers Jamie and Vince go on a vacation with the Fleming family. Peter is fighting his inner demons to accept his daughter's rather serious relationship. Vince/Orwell


**Hey everyone! I'm not quite done yet with the holiday fics!**

**This takes place about fourteen years after Teddy Bear. Vince is nineteen and Jamie is sixteen. Enjoy!**

**I do not own The Cape.**

_**Christmas Vacation**_

Vince knew his family was famous for decorating for Christmas, but this was insane. He had a month vacation from college life and he would be staying with his parents during the holiday season. Within the first hour that he was at his parents house, what did he have to do? Go through boxes in the attic. What a bore, right? Which was why the elder teenager invited his girlfriend to help him. He thought that maybe if he had Jamie there, time would go by quicker. Or at least, they could get distracted in some way…

The brunette had been distracting him for sure, but not in the way he had in mind. No, she actually _wanted _to go through boxes of junk his parents collected over the years.

-0-

"I think these are adorable," Jamie had said about a box of ornaments that all related to _Baby's First Christmas _or any of those other ungodly ornaments.

Vince had been negative about it, to which his girlfriend almost chucked an empty box at his head.

"It's not that I don't mind them, it's just… I see them _every _year. You know? I always make sure they stay up here in the attic though. If Mom got a hold of those…" the sandy haired teenager resisted the urge to cringe.

"Oh come on, Vince," Jamie began, fishing through a box of ornaments. "I think they're all adorable."

"Yeah," Vince scoffed, crossing his arms. "Just because your house keepers did all of the decorating for you. If you knew all of the trouble it was, you would want as few as Christmas decorations as you could muster."

"Well someone is feeling a little scroogey," the brunette arched an eyebrow at her boyfriend. She walked over to him, smiling lightly as he guided her into his lap. "What gives, anyway? I thought you liked Christmas?"

"I do. It's just kind of irritating that I had to do all of the box sorting by myself," Vince hugged his girlfriend closer, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"What are you going to do when we have our own house, Vince? Are you going to be griping if I buy one too many ornaments?" Jamie asked, passing him a pointed look.

The sandy haired teenager sighed. "No, I guess you're right."

The brunette smiled, satisfied. "That's what I thought, Mr. Scrooge. Now cheer up," she placed a quick kiss on her boyfriend's lips. "We have work to do."

-0-

Later on in the day, Jamie and Vince lay on the elder teenager's bed after a long day of Christmas decorating with Vince's parents and little brother, and amongst _other _festivities between the two of them.

Normally, the brunette's parents never minded their daughter staying over at the Faradays; Janine Fleming and Amanda Faraday were inseparable, so of course she knew her daughter was in good hands. Peter Fleming, on the other hand…

Vince had just broken his kiss with Jamie, and was more than likely about to start another one when her phone rang from the bedside table.

The brunette ducked her head into her pillow, groaning. "I thought I put that thing on vibrate."

The sandy haired teenager sighed and pressed his lips to Jamie's quickly. "Apparently not, sweetheart."

She made an adorable little pout before pulling the bed sheet up to her chest and reaching for her phone.

"Hello?" Jamie finally answered, calmly.

"_Princess, what took you so long to answer the phone?"_ Came from the other side of the phone.

The brunette had to resist rolling her eyes at her father. So protective, she mused. "I was talking to Vince, Daddy. I couldn't really be rude and ignore my boyfriend."

Peter muttered something unpleasant under his breath, but his daughter chose to ignore it. _"Your mother and I need to talk to you about our vacation this year."_

Jamie sat up against the bedpost, swatting a hand at Vince who was nipping at her shoulder. "Okay, do you need me to come home?" she saw the wounded look her boyfriend shot her, to which she threaded their fingers together and smiled back at him.

Peter was about to agree, but his wife decided to eavesdrop on their conversation.

"_That's not what your father is suggesting Jamie, dear," _Janine shot her husband a glare, then softened her expression as she looked back at the phone. _"Don't let him tell you otherwise."_

The younger teenager chuckled at her parents. They could be so silly at times. "Okay, Dad. Then what _are _you trying to tell me?"

Peter wasn't happy that he had to say this, but his wife _was _sitting right beside him. _"We are going to upstate Michigan for our vacation_," he paused, knowing very well he wasn't done.

"_And?" _Jamie heard her mother say, the brunette _and _her boyfriend had to hold back a laugh.

The billionaire sighed. _"And we would like you to bring Vincent along."_

The elder teenager practically choked on his own breath. "I'm sorry sir, you _want _me to go with you?"

It was Janine's turn to chime in. _"Of course we do! I'll be sure to ask your mother when I come to pick Jamie up."_

Vince grinned. "Mrs. Fleming, if you'd like, I can go downstairs and ask her right now."

"_You know it's not a problem. Amanda is a very good friend of mine, I've been meaning to sit down and spend some time with her, anyway," _the billionaire's wife smiled down at the phone as she rubbed her husband's back affectionately.

"Alright, Mom. When will we be seeing you?" Jamie asked, laying her head on her boyfriend's chest.

"_I'll say around 6:30?" _Janine replied with a question of her own.

The brunette teenager checked the clock on her phone. It was 4:30.… well, Vince would be happy to have two more hours to themselves.

"Alright, that sounds fine," Jamie smiled. "See you soon, Mom."

"_We love you Princess," _Peter chimed in before his wife ended the call.

Once her phone went back to its wallpaper, the brunette closed her phone. "Well, that went well, don't you think?"

Vince chuckled. "Your father didn't bitch about me like he normally does; I guess it's progress."

Jamie turned around long enough to place her phone on the nightstand by her side of the bed. Once she returned, her boyfriend wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "He's trying, Vince. He's just an overprotective father is all."

"Yeah, I'll say he is," the elder teenager paused to kiss the brunette.

As their kiss ended, Jamie traced the line of Vince's sternum, a gentle smile on her lips. "Just let him warm up to us."

"He's had time to warm up to us, babe. We've been boyfriend and girlfriend since we were two and five, remember?" Vince asked with a grin.

The brunette smirked. "Yes, I remember that. But when we were that young, boyfriend and girlfriend meant holding hands and snuggling."

The elder teenager chuckled. "And our first kiss in that old tree house?"

Jamie blushed. "You tricked me, I never thought you would do it."

"Never tempt a seven year old," Vince grinned, placing a gentle kiss on her cheek.

"You would think I would have learned my lesson by now," the brunette rested her forehead against her boyfriend's. "I guess I just love you too much."

"Yeah? How much?" the elder teenager gave Jamie a goofy grin, his lips now hovering over hers.

The younger teen executed the next kiss, scooting herself into Vince's lap. He eagerly put more passion into the kiss, to which the both of them knew would lead into other things.

Unfortunately for the two love birds, Amanda's voice came from the other side of their closed door.

"Jamie, Vince, can I come in? Have a hamper full of clothes to deliver," the blonde spoke, reaching for the door knob.

The brunette and her boyfriend both scrambled off of each other to pick up their clothes from off the floor.

"Just a minute, Mom!" Vince called nervously, throwing a t-shirt over his head.

His mother wasn't stupid by any means. She knew that her son was _involved _with his girlfriend, she just prayed that he paid attention to the _safe sex _talk he was given when he hit puberty.

"Well hurry up, Vince, I won't be waiting all day."

Jamie smirked over at her boyfriend before opening the door a bit for her future mother-in-law. "Hi, Mrs. Faraday."

Amanda took in the brunette's flushed cheeks and looked across her shoulder to see her son hiking up his pants. This prompted an eye roll from the mother. She handed the hamper over to Jamie with a smile.

"Vince, I'm too young to be a grandmother. Please don't make me one just yet," the blonde watched as her oldest child walked up to his girlfriend, opening the bedroom door all the way.

"Mom," Vince groaned a bit, pleading with his mother to stop nagging him about his sex life. "We're careful okay? Just please, can we _not _talk about it?"

"Fine," Amanda sighed, giving his son and future daughter-in-law a smile. "Dinner is in an hour you two." She spoke before walking away from the door.

Jamie shook her head and grinned, taking the hamper full of clothes into her boyfriend's room.

Ah, yes, this was just one of the reasons why Vince loved coming home to see his mother. She had to nose herself into _everything _he did.

***The Cape***

By the twentieth of December, Vince left his parents' home to spend Christmas with his girlfriend and her family. They apparently had family up in Michigan; Peter's parents. Unfortunately, due to their growing ages, it wasn't safe for traveling to California.

The elder teen had met Jamie's grandparents before; he met her whole family, basically. _Most _of them loved him (despite the elder Flemings, but that was a whole different story). This Christmas, both sides of his girlfriend's family would be under one roof. Both grandparents, both parents, their siblings and children. Luckily, Jamie didn't have the huge family background. Not like Vince did, anyway.

The ride to Michigan was… interesting. Janine had to drive all the way through. (Peter had insisted on having one of their normal drivers take them to Michigan, little did he know that he would get a shoe thrown at his head for the mere suggestion.)

Jamie tried to make the ride as interesting as possible for her boyfriend and herself. She tried taking her iPod, portable DVD player, anything that seemed remotely interesting. The teenage couple ended up taking a nap all snuggled up instead.

By the time they arrived at the elder Fleming residence, a whole two feet of snow had decorated _everything_. Hilltops, tree tops, rooftops, nothing was left uncovered.

Vince groggily picked his head up from leaning against Jamie's and took in his surroundings. His mouth hung open as they pulled up to a mile high gate that had a gold filled 'F' embedded mid way up.

"Is this your grandparents' house?" he asked in complete shell-shock.

"Well the way to it. We still have to drive up a steep hill to get to the manor…" Jamie sighed. Sometimes it was just embarrassing taking her boyfriend anywhere near her father's side of the family. The Flemings weren't the humblest people on earth.

The elder teenager didn't even take the time to look back down at his girlfriend. He watched as the family car steadily inclined with the hill that only got steeper. (Now it all made sense why he saw one of the Fleming servants replacing the tires…)

Once they got to the manor itself, Jamie swore her boyfriend's jaw dropped to the floor. She blushed in embarrassment; he probably had never seen something like this in his life. He was aware at how wealthy the Flemings were, but he never knew they were _this _wealthy.

Vince hadn't even regained his cohesive self by the time the car was pulled into park.

The brunette sighed at her boyfriend, patting him gently on the cheek. "Honey?" she called.

"Huh?" the elder teenager called out roughly, still a bit dazed.

"Come on, sweetie, you can help carry the bags in," Jamie smiled gently, placing a quick kiss on his lips.

Peter cringed at the sound of his daughter kissing her boyfriend. "Come now. Mum and Dad expected us here forty-five minutes ago."

The teenagers went to the back of the car and grabbed their bags, stealing another quick kiss from each other.

"Go on now," Peter began, swatting the two love birds away. "None of that."

Jamie sighed as she threw her bag's strap across a shoulder. Her father always had to ruin her fun. The brunette grabbed her boyfriend's hand and led him up the massive stairs that led to the front door.

Vince still looked rather dazed from the elaborate house he would be spending Christmas in. When his girlfriend looked over at him, she chuckled at his expression.

"You going to be okay, hun?"

"Huh?" the elder teenager asked, looking over at the brunette.

"Are you going to be okay? You look a little afraid," Jamie spoke, a small smile etching itself onto her face.

Vince grinned and pressed a kiss to her temple when they stopped at the front door. "I'll be okay."

"You better be," the younger teenager smirked. "It would be kind of hard to explain to your parents if you weren't." She took one last look at her boyfriend before she stretched a hand out to knock on her grandparents' front door.

A moment or so later, the door was opened by a little old lady with a holiday apron over her attire. The little lady smiled at Jamie and Vince. "Why little Jamie, you grow more beautiful every time I see you." Then to Vince, "And you, I remember when you were just a little nipper!"

This was Jamie's great-aunt Valerie. She had been down to see her family a few times during the holidays, but she mostly stayed to herself in Michigan.

"It's great to see you, Aunt Val," the brunette began, smiling at the older woman.

"Oh, where are my manors? Come in, little nippers. You must be freezin' your knickers off, come on in!" Aunt Valerie moved out of the way to let the teenagers inside. "Where are you parents, Jamie?"

"Hmm? Oh, they should be coming any moment," the brunette walked down the hallway, tugging a star-struck Vince in tow.

Never in his nineteen years of life had Vince seen as big of a home as this one. No wonder why Peter and his parents never seemed to get along; they probably never spent much time together when there was so much to do elsewhere, the teenager mused.

Jamie led her boyfriend into a room that could serve as a massive living room. A six foot tall Christmas tree stood in the corner of the room, brightly coloring the room. It had a competition with the lit fireplace; stockings hung on the mantle.

This room had every stereotype possible for a rich person's home. A fur-lined rug supporting a mahogany polished coffee table, and a _huge _line of leather love seats curved around the coffee table. Whoever sat there would have a great view of the fireplace and the Christmas tree.

The brunette sighed as she failed getting her boyfriend's attention _again_. "Vince, sweetie. Keep it up and you'll be drooling."

The elder teenager snapped out of his trance and followed Jamie into yet another hallway. She padded down to the very end, where she took a sharp left to enter a room.

When Vince first walked inside, he knew that it was obviously meant to be a guest room. Though, this wasn't a normal guest room. It had the qualities of a five-star hotel room!

"Who's room is this?" the sandy brown haired teenager asked, almost breathlessly.

"This is my very own guest room. Each of the cousins, including myself, get one of these; the adults' ones are bigger," Jamie sighed as she placed her bag on the bed and plopped down next to it.

Vince admired the room with a whistle. "Damn. I knew your Grandparents were rich, but… damn." He padded over to his girlfriend and crashed down next to her.

The brunette turned her body to rest her head on the elder teen's chest. "What's even stranger is that none of this is new. When my dad was little, this was what he had."

"He must have had a blast," the sandy haired teenager wrapped an arm around his girlfriend's waist.

"One might think. But, in reality, Daddy had a terrible childhood. My grandparents never made _real _time for their son. Standard quality time for them were cocktail parties with thousands of guests in between my dad and grandparents," Jamie frowned into Vince's chest. "It's sad, really."

"They seem to treat you okay," Jamie's boyfriend looked down at the brunette, a sad smile playing at his lips.

"Yeah, they do love their granddaughter; probably because my father was emancipated by the age of seventeen, never to be seen or heard from until he set up his own business at ARK," Jamie sighed, taking in Vince's strong scent.

"So, your dad moved away from his own billionaire folks, and still managed to become a billionaire himself?" Vince asked, a bit envious of his future father-in-law's work ethic.

The brunette shrugged. "I have no idea how he did it, but he did it."

"I kept my wits about myself, my darling daughter," Peter began, guilty of eavesdropping about halfway into the conversation.

Jamie sat up, placing a hand on her boyfriend's chest. "Hi, Daddy," she began with a tiny smile.

The billionaire smiled back at his daughter. "Be a good girl now and come greet the others."

The brunette sighed. "Alright. We'll be right there." She watched as her father gave one last nod before disappearing down the hallway.

Vince sat up on his elbows and nipped at the younger teen's shoulder, passing her a quick grin. "I guess we should listen to him, shouldn't we?"

"Afraid so, hun," Jamie leaned down, supporting a drawn out kiss by placing a hand on her boyfriend's cheek. As they broke apart, the brunette was sporting a billion watt smile. "I love you."

"I love you too, sweetheart," Vince began, a bit frazzled at the kiss he had just received.

-0-

Peter had tried so hard to accept Vince into the Fleming family. He just couldn't accept the fact that he had to let go of his little girl. The billionaire remembered the days Janine first taught her how to dance; the both of them knew then and there that their daughter would be going places.

She had such grace when she danced, especially for a two year old. As she got a little older, her grace reached an exponential rate, even surpassing her own mother.

That day in the department store served as a low blow for Peter Fleming. Not only had he almost lost his daughter physically, but he had _lost _her mentally. He was just another man figure in her life, compared to Vince.

The billionaire knew how ridiculous this sounded; Jamie would always think of him as her father, but now he wasn't the one she went to for advice. He wasn't the only one she went to when she needed a shoulder to cry on… And _that _really stung.

He couldn't keep her to himself forever, but he still had two years to give her the childhood he never experienced. Vince would be there for her, even if Peter had to force him to wait for her.

-0-

Jamie sat next to her boyfriend in the massive living room, cheering for Vince as he raced one of her cousins in a silly little video game.

All of her cousins were on her mother's side of the family; Peter was fortunately an only child.

Vince was racing against Chrissie, Janine's older sister's daughter. Chrissie could be considered a carbon copy of Jamie, only with much darker hair; neither of them would ever admit looking like the other.

Peter came into the living room with a cup of hot chocolate for his daughter. He knew this was considered sucking up, but this was a last resort.

Jamie caught her father from the corner of her eye, resisting the urge to sigh. She loved him, but sometimes he was just too much. The brunette picked her head up from Vince's chest just as Peter sat in between Chrissie and herself.

"Hello darling," the billionaire spared his little girl a smile before offering her the mug of hot cocoa.

His daughter took the hot cocoa, taking the first sip when it was in her grasp. "Thanks, Daddy."

Peter looked over at the brunette, clearing his throat as soon as she put her head on her boyfriend's chest again.

Jamie sent a confused look over to the billionaire. "Something wrong?"

Peter muttered something, most likely obscene, under his breath.

The brunette sighed and turned her body to face her father. Even with her back to Vince, he still managed to keep an arm around Jamie's waist. Peter had to stifle a growl.

"Daddy, are you okay?" the brunette gave her father a soft smile.

The billionaire opened his mouth to respond, but was quickly interrupted by his wife. The dark-haired mother walked into her in-law's living room in hot pursuit for Peter. It wasn't a mystery that her husband wasn't very fond of their daughter's boyfriend, but for god's sake, it's Christmas time!

Janine walked across the wooden flooring, her loud heels clicking with every step she took. As she came across her husband, she crossed her arms tightly against her chest. "Ahem," she cleared her throat, receiving a look from Peter. "What are you up to?"

The billionaire's lips curled into a charming smile. "Up to? Darling, what do you mean?"

"I've been married to you for twenty years now, Peter. I've become immune to your charm," Janine gave her husband a smirk that reminded Jamie of herself. "Now come," she stretched a hand out to the billionaire. "Leave these two in peace. It's their vacation as well."

Peter darted his eyes over to his daughter and her boyfriend. Jamie was leaning on Vince's chest once more, watching him finish up his last lap of the game.

"Peter," Janine tried again, still holding a hand out. "We can't coddle her forever."

The billionaire gave a sad smile, rising to his feet. His took his wife's awaiting hand and followed her out of the room. He wasn't happy that he had lost a battle to a nineteen year old, but this didn't have to be the end, did it?

***The Cape***

Unfortunately, this _battle_, as Peter liked to call it, wasn't quite over yet. Christmas morning, the billionaire left the room he and his wife slept in and headed downstairs.

Before he went to his bedroom on Christmas Eve night, Peter had seen his daughter and her boyfriend cuddling on the couch straight across from the fireplace. He wasn't happy to see that it was more of a snogging session than it was a cuddling one. If he would have seen this at home, the Faraday child would be walking home, no matter that it was 11:30 at night. Vince and Jamie were lucky that the billionaire wasn't aware of their sexual relationship. Obviously, it was only a matter of time.

When the billionaire came downstairs Christmas morning, he came through the living room to get to the kitchen. As he did so, he caught his daughter and her boyfriend in the same place as he did the night before. This time the two were cuddled up, sleeping with a thick quilt thrown over them.

Peter sighed at the interaction between the two of them. Though, obviously he had sighed too loud; before he knew it, Jamie was picking her head up to look back at him.

The billionaire smiled at her a bit as he took in her sleepy expression. He could still see his little girl in there. No matter how old she got, it never failed to see adoration in her eyes. Jamie was a daddy's girl, and it warmed Peter's heart to know that she would always be. He forced himself to look away and walk out of the room, no matter how hard he wanted to keep his daughter to himself.

The brunette watched her father walk out of the room with tired eyes. She moaned groggily, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. What time was it anyway? Jamie looked over top the mantle, scrunching her eyes to check the time. 5:30? She sighed; well, her father always was an early riser. The brunette was soon startled out of her own thoughts by the deep breath she felt her boyfriend take. She looked down at Vince, a tiny smile on her face.

The elder teen stared up at Jamie, raising a hand to brush a few locks behind her ear. "Morning, Jamie," he murmured with a weak grin.

His girlfriend ducked her head to start a kiss with him, covering their faces with her thick curtain of hair. "Hey you," she began, smiling against Vince's lips.

Vince brought the blanket up closer to them, tightening his arm around the brunette's waist. "How long have you been awake?"

"Not that long," Jamie pressed her head against her boyfriend's chest, stifling a yawn. "Dad came through a few minutes ago, going to the kitchen I'm guessing."

"Crap. Did he say anything to you about us falling asleep on the couch?" Vince asked in concern.

"He knows we share the room whenever I stay over, anyway Vince," the brunette paused, not really sure how that worked out so well. "Well, either way, he didn't say anything about it."

"I guess that's a pleasant thought," the sandy haired teenager let out a nervous chuckle.

"Sure," Jamie began, burrowing her face into her boyfriend's chest. "Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to catch the last bit of sleep I can before the younger cousins wake up…"

"Sleep, who needs that, sweetheart? It's Christmas morning!" Vince grinned a child-like grin.

The brunette picked her head up, sending a glare up to her boyfriend. "You're insane."

"I can make you some coffee?" the elder teenager began, offering her another grin.

Jamie shook her head and sighed, the beginnings of a smile etching across her face. "Can't it wait until 8?"

"Nope," Vince paused to get off of the couch, curling his girlfriend into his arms. "I'm up now." He gave the brunette a quick kiss before walking over to the big Christmas tree.

"I'm going to fall asleep right here," she joked, burrowing her head into the crook of the elder teen's arm.

"Then you're going to miss out on the jewelry I bought you," Vince spoke, a playful smirk in place.

Jamie picked her head up at that. "Did you say jewelry?"

The sandy haired teen took a seat by the skirt of the tree, peeking under it to pull out several medium sized boxes. "I believe I did."

The brunette detangled herself from her boyfriend's arms to reach under the tree as well. "I bought you some things as well," she smiled as she came back into view with two boxes of her own.

Before boyfriend and girlfriend exchanged gifts, Jamie kissed her boyfriend gently. She lingered against his lips once they broke apart, executing a longer kiss the second time around.

"What's this for?" Vince asked, surprised. Not that _he _was one to complain…

"For being the world's sweetest boyfriend," Jamie began, a blush creeping up on her face.

"Hey, what can I say? You've been my girlfriend since we were four and seven," the elder teen said with a grin of his own.

"And I've loved my best friend ever since then," the brunette settled into her boyfriend's lap, starting another kiss with him.

"I'll _keep_ loving _my_ best friend," Vince whispered into Jamie's hair.

She smiled gently. "Your best friend sounds lucky," the brunette rested her head against his neck, the blush on her cheeks only growing.

"Oh yeah, she's the best, most beautiful girl ever," the elder teen traced his girlfriend's jaw line, an affectionate smile in place. "And I'm looking right at her."

"If you keep this up, we'll never open up these presents…" Jamie spoke rather breathlessly, her lips growing closer to Vince's.

"Who needs presents? I've already got mine," the sandy haired teen grinned lightly.

"That's not what you said five minutes ago," the brunette began teasingly.

Vince closed in the almost invisible gap between their lips. "Alright, well I want to see your beautiful face when you open up your gifts anyway," he spoke as he reluctantly pulled apart from his girlfriend's lips.

Jamie picked up the first box and shook it. "It's not going to explode is it?" she joked.

"Nah," the elder teen grinned as the brunette began to rip at the seams of the package. "Merry Christmas, sweetheart."

**Let me know how you liked this shout out to the Teddy Bear 'verse. **

**Merry Christmas!**


End file.
